Sharing Emotions
by classyblue
Summary: Wedding days are all about relationships, both old and new.


The halls where alive with sounds and activities. People were scurrying in every direction and chaos was threatening to break out momentarily.

Hephaestion was on a mission and determined to get an answer to the question that had been plaguing him for several days. He passed the people hurrying by him without really noticing them, heading towards the rooms containing all the brides. His quest was to speak to one in particular..._his intended bride_.

Alexander had been so excited about the weddings, thinking it would connect the cultures and bring them all closer together. New families would be formed and future children would make the bonds even stronger. There had been much grumbling and complaining, but Alexander had been persuasive and the weddings were taking place today. Very soon, in fact, and Hephaestion had to hurry to find the answer he was seeking.

Planning the mass weddings had taken up all of his time and the last fews days had been hectic. Alexander had kept changing some of the details and had lists of things that needed to be done immediately. That left no time for personal tasks.

Hephaestion had many mixed emotions about his upcoming commitment. He wouldn't mind being married and starting a family and had, in fact, thought a lot about it lately. He was getting older and could feel it in his bones on colder morning, when old battle wounds made themselves known rather painfully. He loved little children and wanted several to call his own. But he had also seen what can happen in a bad marriage and how hard it can be for both parties involved. He didn't want to start this off on the wrong foot.

Which brought him to the reason he was on the way to the rooms containing his future wife. Drypetis was young, maybe too young. Alexander had picked her personally so that they could marry sisters and their children would be related. This was very important to Alexander, and he was very insistent on this point.

The problem Hephaestion was having the most trouble with was tradition. Marriages were arranged, bride and groom did not meet until the wedding day, and then only at the ceremony. He had always thought when he did marry it would be with mutual consent and affection. Not only had he not meet his future bride but he had no idea what she thought of all of this. And no matter what others think, how she felt mattered to him. He would not force she into a marriage she did not want.

He arrived at the doors and was meet by the guards. Hephaestion asked to speak to Stateira, Drypetis' sister. He had great respect for Stateira, she would make a wonderful second wife for Alexander. Hephaestion had spoken with Stateira many times and they had become good friends. They had shared several conversations and still laughed at their first meeting. Stateira had mistaken Hephaestion for Alexander and now affectionately called him 'the other Alexander'.

Stateira arrived at the door and stepped outside with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know this is not appropriate being here now," he smiled meekly, "but I need to speak to Drypetis."

Knowing Hephaestion the way she did and having great respect for him, Stateira only returned the smile and took a hold of his hand.

"Why now Hephaestion?"

"I need to know for sure that she wants this, that she wants to be with me, and is not just doing this because the King orders it."

Stateira brought her hand to Hephaestion's cheek and went back into the room. Moments later a very pretty and nervous young girl appeared with Stateira at her side.

"Drypetis, forgive me for interrupting your preparations, but I need to ask you something very important?" Hephaestion asked nervously.

Drypetis nodded cautiously and look to Stateira for support. She returned her glance to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I have to know how you really feel about this marriage, is it what you want, or do you feel pressured into it. I'm not like others and will not hold you to this if you do not want it. I have some sway with the King and you will not get into any trouble by speaking what you truly feel in your heart, this I promise you." Hephaestion pleaded, "please, tell me how you feel?"

Drypetis looked into his eyes seeing all the honestly and sincerity he possessed, feeling butterflies in her tummy, this time not from her nerves but from her heart. This man was different and though she had heard stories of his kindness and calm, she now saw how lucky she really was. He cared how she felt and it touched her heart very deeply.

She smiled shyly, though it was hidden by her veil and nodded her head at him.

"Aye," she said quietly, "I want this."

Hephaestion sighed deeply and smiled broadly, beaming at his young bride.

Stateira gently took her arm and lead her back into the room, winking at Hephaestion as she passed him.

"She will be very lucky to have you as a husband Hephaestion, any woman would be." she said as she followed her sister through the door.

Hephaestion stood quietly by the closed door and felt much better about today than he did a few minutes ago. He turned to go back to the grooms' room and ran directly into outstretched arms.

There was no anger in the eyes that gazed at him. Alexander turned his head to the side slightly and smiled at him.

"You heard?" Hephaestion asked his King.

"Every word," Alexander answered, "you never cease to amaze me."

Hephaestion chewed on his lower lip and smiled at Alexander.

They turned and started walking back together to the celebrations.

"I knew this would be a good day and I am very happy but I am feeling some emotions I really hadn't expected to feel." said Alexander.

"What are those?" Hephaestion asked him.

"I think I am jealous and envious of Drypetis, she is getting everything I ever wanted and needed. I know I am not losing you but it is going to be hard to let part of you go to be with her." Alexander said.

A look of realization suddenly crossing his face.

"You know exactly how I feel, don't you?" Alexander asked the man at his side.

"Aye," replied his Beloved, "Aye."


End file.
